memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Timot Danlen
Timot Danlen was a male genetic hybrid of mostly human stock from the 31st century. He was an agent of the Federation Temporal Agency in the Temporal Cold War and, under the alias Daniels, repeatedly encountered the in the early 2150s. History In April 2151, Danlen infiltrated Enterprise, posing as a crewman (third class) named Daniels who was one of the ship's stewards. In September, he revealed to Captain Jonathan Archer that he was actually a time traveler from the 31st century who was ordered to ensure that the Suliban Cabal did not interfere in historical events. Daniels needed the crew's help to track down to find out who he was working for. Silik, however, got the jump on Daniels and apparently killed him. ( ) Shortly after, Danlen, learning that an agent of the Suliban Cabal had been ordered to kill Archer during his childhood, sent the Captain's dog Porthos back to the year 2120 where he rescued the younger Archer from drowning at Nacaijin Gorge, promptly returning Porthos to his present when his task was achieved. Danlen disclosed his recruitment of an Enterprise crew member to Captain Archer, who soon realized the identity of his mysterious canine savior when he next saw Porthos. ( ) After the destruction of the Paraagan colony in March 2152, Daniels returned, taking Archer back in time to April 9, 2151 to explain that the destruction of the colony was not originally part of history, but rather caused by interference by the Suliban. He told him how to prove this and returned him to the year 2152. Shortly afterwards, Daniels brought Archer to the 31st century to help him escape the Suliban, a historical change that wiped out Daniels' entire civilization. Daniels was shocked at this unexpected turn of events and expressed even more concern upon learning that a monument commemorating a "Federation" had never been built. He was further surprised that a nearby library which stored historical information contained books rather than computer data. Using the library to determine at what point the timeline was altered, he found that everything up until the Warp Five program looked familiar, but events following that period were unrecognizable. Afterwards, Daniels used his still-intact knowledge of temporal technology to return Archer home through the temporal communications chamber on the Suliban helix. ( ) Although Daniels was not present at the time, Archer found it necessary to access Daniels's temporal database to determine the origin of a future space pod Enterprise had discovered. ( }}) In November 2153, Daniels returned to Enterprise yet again while the ship was searching for the Xindi superweapon. Archer demanded to know why Daniels and his people had not done something about the Xindi attack on Earth, but Daniels explained that "The events that are taking place are the result of temporal incursions. They're not supposed to be happening." The effects of these events had not yet rippled up to the 31st century, so Daniels could not help the crew on their mission. What he could do, however, was transport Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol to the year 2004 on Earth, where Damron and two other Xindi-Reptilians were preparing to deploy a bioweapon. With some advanced technology from Daniels to help, Archer and T'Pol stopped Damron and returned to 2153 with the bodies and equipment of the Xindi-Reptilians. ( }}) In February 2154, Daniels returned in an attempt to stop Archer from going through with his suicide mission to destroy the Xindi superweapon. In order to convince Archer to try a diplomatic solution, he transported him to the 26th century to show him the Battle of Procyon V and what was at stake. Archer was not deterred, but Daniels gave him a Xindi initiation medal from the future in case he changed his mind, which he did. Later that month, when Archer planned to board the Xindi superweapon in another suicide mission, Daniels tried to get him to reconsider by bringing him to the year 2161, at the founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets, and show Archer his role in history. Daniels admitted that he would most likely be severely disciplined for doing this. Archer, however, was not swayed. ( |Zero Hour}}) When the Na'kuhl temporal faction defeated Daniels' faction during the escalation of the Temporal Cold War, Daniels barely managed to escape to the year 1944, where he brought Archer, fortunately pulling him off the superweapon just before it exploded, and Enterprise. The turbulence in the time stream caused by all the temporal incursions ravaged Daniels body, and he died in Enterprise's sickbay, though he was able to give Archer enough information to destroy the Na'kuhl temporal conduit, thereby stopping them from ever invading the 31st century, and thus undoing his death. Daniels sent Enterprise back to 2154, but not before Archer told him he was done with being a pawn in the Temporal Cold War. ( ) In 2270, Daniels, under the alias "Ensign Hunter," became part of the bridge crew of a Starfleet vessel commanded by Captain Isaac Garret. After Garrett was promoted to Admiral and his First Officer became the ship's Captain, Daniels recruited the new Captain as a temporal agent when the ship encountered the Na'kuhl aboard a Starbase. He later sent the Captain back in time to stop the Na'kuhl form sabotaging the Babel conference in 2268. With the aid of another Temporal Agent, Captain Pavel Chekov, the was saved from destruction and the Na'kuhl's attempted alliance with the Orions busted. ( ) Daniels contacted the captain again to fix another instance when the Na'kuhl attacked the Tholians. Though the captain was unable to stop the massacre, they were able to convince the Tholians that the Federation had nothing to do with this. The mission ended with the being trapped in spacial interphase, to be later encountered by the USS Enterprise. Daniels had to explain the necessity of preserving the timeline, despite the cost, to Garrett's successor. ( ) The captain was recruited one last time to stop a temporal incursion involving the Klingons and the Na'kuhl. The resulting attack on Caleb IV lead to the captain being successful in stopping an alliance, but the ship the captain used was lost. However, Daniels rescued the captain and a few members of his crew and sent them to 2409 as new Temporal Agents. ( ) With the help of the Marion Dulmur, Gariff Lucsly, and Jena Noi among others, Daniels was eventually able to identify and apprehend Jamran Harnoth, the mysterious benefactor responsible for giving the Cabal their orders, and genetic enhancements. ( |Watching the Clock}}) In his native time frame, Danlen was an assistant director of the Federation Temporal Agency. ( |The Collectors}}) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created with the removal of Dulmur and Lucsly from 2384, Danlen was the director of the 31st century Federation's Temporal Intervention Agency. Although he worked for the good of the Federation, he was overzealous and didn't hesitate to use the resources of the TIA to hold back or even wipe out other civilizations. He also actively sought out and sanctioned the use of other races' temporal technology to further his goals. This ultimately became his undoing when he tried to appropriate a Collector obelisk from their nature preserve on an orbital torus around the year 21,436,000. He authorized the release of some of the more dangerous creatures, including dinosaurs and Borg, to create a distraction, but ended up being assimilated by a Borg Tyrannosaurus rex. Before the nanoprobes fully assimilated him, he committed suicide with a phaser. ( |The Collectors}}) Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:Aliases Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Time travellers Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Law enforcement officers Category:Federation Temporal Agency personnel